goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Goan Central Television
Goan Central Television (GCTV) is a local television channel broadcasting from GoCity to both GoCity and GoTownia. It is located somewhere in downtown GoCity. GCTV is the only official source for morning shows to GoCity citizens. GCTV is an arm of other 6 GoCity television stations, typically broadcasting only in GoCity. Some can be also picked up in GoTownia. History In November 1985, a GoCitian spokesperson C.Y.B told the newspaper that GoCity will soon be able to get a local television station. Then, C.Y.B came with the idea of Goan Central Television, a local television channel which will broadcast to GoCity and GoTownia, in a report he said several days ago then. GCTV was established as GoTV in 1986 and started broadcasts on January 1 the same year. At the time, it held weekday and weekend broadcasts and broadcast from 7 to 9am, 3 to 6pm and 9pm to 1am, respectively, in three periods of broadcasts. The first period of broadcast was called "GoMorning" and typically aired cartoons. "GoSchoolAfter" is the second period, which aired after-school programming and some soap operas, and "GoTV Primetime" is the leading, third period of broadcast, respectively. Between those three periods, either commercials, teleshopping or even repeats of programming aired, which would lead that GoTV airs typically from 7am to 1am. In 2005, GoTV extended broadcast time by adding 1 hour earlier to sign on time and 1 hour later to sign off time (7am-1am to 6am-2am). Schedule Schedule times are usually shuffled to attract different types of shows to viewers. A large part of programming is about grounded videos and related stuff, with around 60% of total programming being grounded videos. (Note: 24-hour time is used in the schedule) The following illustrates a common day's broadcast on GCTV: Logo The logo of GCTV, used since its opening, is a gray outlined star, filled with an orange-gray radial gradient. On the bottom left is the orange letter G detached from the star, and on the bottom right is the gray letter A detached from the star. It is shown non-stop on top left corner. News programs News programs are not live due to them being animated in GoAnimate. However, at the GCTV headquarters, during broadcasting of something else, a person works on an animation on a computer in a separate room from the control room, typically to send the newscast to the controllers so that they can put it to the schedule. News broadcasts are made at usually 04:00 (4am), during the hours when GCTV doesn't broadcast. Other shows are made later, with late night shows being the earliest, but for the same day. When so later, it is animated for the next day. The newsreader is always same for each bulletin: 30-minute broadcasts have both a male and a female newsreader, the 1am news bulletin has just a female one, while the 11:45am one has just a male newsreader. The studio is always the same, the news room scene on GoAnimate. This has been used since 1991, with LED pictures on the back of the anchor since 2006. Test card The test card is the Philips PM5544 with the HH:MM time on top, and GCTV text on bottom, without any changes. It also shows the logo on top left corner, of the station. Category:Television Networks